In Light There is Darkness
by BrokenAria
Summary: "Everyone has a dark side, Korra," Mako explained, giving her the most curious of looks. "But if you really want me to tell you I will." Seeing the darkness in his eyes Korra squeezes his hand. She knew this would be hard for him, but she was finally going to find out who the man she loved truly was.
1. Prologue: Revenant

**Rating: **T, might go to M later, not sure yet though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Korra

**Author's Note: **So I don't know why I decided to write this story. I wanted to write something for Legend of Korra, but I couldn't think of anything tame enough. Most of the ideas I had were somewhat outrageous, and I had a feeling no one would read/like them if I posted any. If this story does well enough I might just post one of them, but we'll see. I hope you like this one though. Enjoy!

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Revenant_

For Mako things usually don't go as perfectly as they seem.

Sure, he lost his long-time dream the pro-bending tournament, albeit due to the other team cheating and... well a terrorist attack, but his life was finally looking up. He had found a woman that he was madly in love with, and his brother was happy and healthy. To Mako nothing else really mattered as long as his family was okay. Of course, defeating Amon and slowing the Equalist movement was a nice little addition as well, but Mako has always been one to focus on the more immediate things in life, and in the immediate... he was actually happy for once.

But as things usually do, his happiness _had_ to be shattered. That was the way the universe worked after all...

_.:.::.:._

Despite being a firebender, Korra always found a way to make his body radiate with more warmth than usual. Especially in the places where their skin touched, which at this moment just so happened to be their hands. Like every morning since they had admitted their feelings to each other Korra and Mako took a walk together. From the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep this was the thing he looked forward to most.

"Hey, Korra," Mako said softly, his breath catching in the cool Winter air. "Thanks for, uh, doing this with me every morning. I used to do it by myself... to clear my head, you know? But, rather than dwelling on the bad things I can finally focus on the good."

Korra hummed in the back of her throat and leaned her head against his shoulder. She loved every moment she had with Mako. Every time she saw his face and heard his voice she felt whole. Korra never realized just how much she missed him until the moment she was with him again. If it were possible to be addicted to a person's presence Korra was definitely addicted to Mako.

As the two of them turned the corner Mako released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. As he did so he swept a kiss across her partially chapped lips. _I love you so __much_, he thought to himself, too shy to say it aloud. Even though she didn't say it either he knew she felt the same way.

_Korra, his open book._ Mako had a lifetime to learn how to read people, but luckily Korra was easier to read than a picture book.

That's why before she even had the chance to tilt her head his lips were on hers again. Surprised at first by the fact that he sensed her intentions Korra melted into the kiss a second later. Mako kissed her more deeply than he had in awhile. He had attempted to go slow in the physical aspects since Korra was new to relationships, but for once he didn't feel like holding back. Using the arm already rested on her waist he pulled her closer, and held her there. When his head began to spin he finally pulled away.

Mako chuckled the second he saw Korra's dreamlike face. Batting her eyelashes she half opened her heavy lids. "What?" he asked her dazed form. "Did you like that?" The mesmerized Avatar nodded slowly, his favorite lazy grin working it's way onto her face. "Come on, you lovesick girl, let's get home," he said, returning them back to their original position.

Finally shaking off her stupor, as Mako had expected, Korra jumps out of his hold. "I am not some lovesick little girl, Mako."

All he could do is laugh, which only frustrated the 17 year old more. No matter how much he loved to push her buttons, he wasn't really in the mood to argue today. "Okay, so it's just me that's lovesick. Either way, let's get back to the apartment." She grumbled but quickly eased back underneath his arm.

In that moment of bliss and peace however did Mako's perfectly crafted and controlled life begin to crash around him.

Among the familiar faces that usually littered the streets this time of day Mako saw a face that he shouldn't have. At first he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him. Frantically he closed his eyes and shook his head. _That can't be..._

Right there, across the street from him was a man. A man he believed to be dead.

Without even a second's notice Mako was sprinting after the man, whom upon being spotted pulled up his hood and ran towards an alley. Although surprised at first by the sudden change of events Korra had good reflexes, and was pursuing Mako almost instantly.

Unsure of what was going on Korra's head was firing at a million miles an hour. Right before he ran away Mako had a look of true terror on his face. Almost as if he had seen a ghost. There had to be a reason why he would suddenly run off like that. Korra just hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous, and if it was that it would hopefully be a fun fight.

Following him into a dark alleyway, Korra was almost caught up to Mako.

"Mako!" she shouted in a panic. "What's going on?"

Finally able to see his face again she noticed that it was stoic and empty. Never before had she seen him so blank. Why was he suddenly so expressionless? Just a minute ago they were kissing and now he was completely devoid of emotion. Just what was going on?

Unable to deal with her curiosity anymore, she grabbed at Mako's arm and pulled him to a stop. Confused at first as to why he stopped moving Mako furrowed his eyebrows. The instant he realized what was happening however he became furious. "Go away, Korra," he demanded through clenched teeth.

"No, not till you tell me what's going on here," she stated, resting her fists on her hips.

"What's going on here is that you're letting him get away, idiot!" he screamed in her face, his panicked voice reaching hysterical levels. Realizing that he insulted her he looked reproachful for a moment, only to replace his regret with frantic anger again a second later.

Too shocked to do anything, Korra stood completely still as Mako ran to chase after the mysterious man. Regaining her senses, a look of pure hatred crossed her features. "Well, screw you too, Mako!" she yelled after him, knowing well that he heard her.

He didn't even glance back as the shadows of the alleyway cascaded around him.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope that was suspenseful enough to keep you reading. I feel like the chapter was really boring, and it was somewhat short. Not sure if I'm happy with this so far. I may take it down if not many people like it. It was fun and easy to write though so I dunno. If you liked it be sure to review and favorite. Hope to see you all soon!


	2. Chapter One: Ring of Fire

**Author's Note: **I was completely surprised at how many people liked the first chapter. Really guys, thank you so much for your support! I wish there was something I could give to you all to say thank you. I really did not expect any of this, thank you so much :)

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Ring of Fire_

No matter how confident Korra was around fire, she didn't particularly enjoy being surrounded by it.

It wasn't just that though. This fire was quite a bit different than the run-of-the-mill flames that she was used to. This fire burned a regal blue. Half of her marveled at it's beauty while the other half was terrified at the mystery behind it. The raging flames that went as far as her eyes could see seemed to have a mind of it's own. It appeared to be calm and in control, yet within it's burning embers it held a feral rage.

Despite the part of her that screamed warnings she edged closer to it. This fire was made by a bender. She could sense that much, but even though waves of familiarity rolled off of it she couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to. Just as Korra was within distance enough to feel the heat of the fire a new feeling overtook her. A feeling of immense sadness and pity.

Suddenly all the young avatar wanted to do was comfort the creator of the flames. Maybe if she could get past them she would be able to find this person. Helping people was her civic duty after all. Slowly she stepped forward with an outstretched hand. With ease Korra tensed her body to dispel the flames before they could touch her. Usually this caused for the flames to just roll off, but this time it was different. This time the flames didn't submit to her will.

Instantaneously her hand caught with the mysterious flame. At first it burned slowly, but with each attempt to smear it out it began to burn faster. Each second the fire worked it's way higher up her arms. As blood pricked on her exposed skin it finally occurred to her. She was going to burn alive, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Unable to push through the pain her knees buckled beneath her. Devoid of any energy whatsoever she fell completely to the ground. Just as her entire body was engulfed in sapphire she heard something among the waves of agony.

"You need to be careful, Korra," the familiar voice of her former self warned. "Korra," the voice repeated, although this time a second one was layered with it. "Korra?" the voices sang in unison, sounding slightly more agitated. "Korra!" just the second voice beckoned this time.

"Aang!" Korra shouted, bolting upright. Instantly her forehead ran into something rock solid. Stifling a groan she laid her head back down on the couch. Today was definitely not her day.

"Owwwww," Bolin complained, rubbing at the mark in the middle of his forehead. "You have a hard head, you know that?"

"You're one to talk," she retorted, slowly sitting up again. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, taking note of the darkness looming in from the wide apartment windows. Korra still couldn't believe that Mako and Bolin had moved back into the arena attic. Of course the second it reopened and they could afford it again Mako jumped at the offer. No matter how much he insisted that he didn't want to intrude on Tenzin's family Korra could tell that he just didn't want to rely on anyone else. After his past she couldn't really blame him.

Bolin, who was hunched over, stood and sauntered over to the kitchen. "It just turned eight," he said as he looked at the hands on the wall clock. "Do you know where Mako is? I _have_ to tell him about what Pabu and I did this afternoon. It was totally awesome."

Korra, unable to answer brought her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them. "I... don't know where he is," she admitted regretfully, not really sure how to explain the course of events. After Mako had shaken her off earlier she had searched for him everywhere, but eventually decided to wait for him back at the apartment.

"That shucks," Bolin said through the dumpling in his mouth. "Wait, should we be worried?"

Remembering the way Mako had acted Korra grimaced angrily. "No, don't worry about that jerk. He'll come back when he feels like it."

Bolin forced his way onto the small couch and handed a dumpling to her. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Korra quickly did away with the dumpling, swallowing it almost whole. She hadn't eaten anything all day. Usually her and Mako would make breakfast together after their morning walk, but considering that they never finished it she didn't have the chance to eat anything. Sensing her ravenous hunger however Bolin gave her another dumpling. "So?" he prodded again as she finished the second one.

"Well," she started quietly. "I guess you could say that we had a fight... or something like one."

"Oh," he said simply, seeming at a loss. Bolin wasn't really used to dealing with relationship problems, especially ones involving his brother. "Do you think you guys will, uh, be okay?"

Korra snickered and crossed her arms. "We'll be fine as long as he apologizes."

Bolin laughed tensely, recalling something from the past. "Good luck with that one," he said breathlessly. Korra grunted in agreement. Bolin was right. Mako had never been the type to openly admit that he was wrong or that he acted incorrectly. If she wanted things between them to get better she'd have to apologize first... and the hell if she'd do that.

Korra opened her mouth to say some choice words about Mako, but was interrupted by a rapping at the door. The knocks continued urgently, although each one with a decreasing intensity. Excitement overtook Korra as she shot up to get the door. It had to be Mako, it just had to be. No one else would come to the apartment so late at night.

In that instant nothing else mattered to her. All Korra wanted was to be with Mako again. She craved his touch, his smile... just his presence in general. Of course she was still angry with how he acted, but he was more important to her than that. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she reached the doorknob. Maybe she was just a lovesick girl after all, but was that really such a bad thing?

The moment she opened the door however her heart sank to her feet. Standing in the doorway was Mako alright, but he was hurt... bad. His large jacket was torn open revealing his white shirt underneath, that of which was just as ripped and ragged. Not only that but the shirt was slowly becoming red. Korra realized then why he had been hunched over.

Both of his hands were tightly pressed against his abdomen, almost as if he were holding himself together. Dark blood trickled down his fingers in a never ending stream.

Despite herself Korra went completely numb. This couldn't be happening.

"Korra..." he moaned as he fell forward. Despite her shocked state Korra had enough sense to catch him. Tears began to sting at her eyes.

"Mako...?" she croaked helplessly.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to release the next installment as soon as possible. There wasn't much romance this chapter, but there will be a lot in the upcoming one. I've already started working on it :) I hope you liked it anyway though. If you did remember to review! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter Two: Fear is the Heart of Love

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you for your continued support :) Sorry to everyone for that awful cliffhanger in the last chapter. I enjoy doing them a little too much.

Anyway, I wanted to ask your opinion on some side couples for this story. Well one in particular I should say. I'm having some trouble with who I want to put Asami with. It's between her and Iroh II or her and Bolin.

I love Irosami personally, but I can't stomach leaving Bolin by himself. I guess I could accept an OC from one of you guys or make one for him, but I dunno. Please let me know what you think. I'm too indecisive for my own good D: Decide for me!

Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Fear is the Heart of Love_

Drowning was nothing more than an illusion. One could die of suffocation, shock, asphyxiation or respiratory failure, but not by drowning. Drowning was just a mental state only experienced as on was dying underwater. Korra had believed this to be fact all her life. She never feared water, or drowning, yet there she stood seemingly drowning in her own fear.

In reality only a moment had gone by, but it felt painstakingly longer. Not a breath left her lips. Not a beat struck her heart. Nothing happened all at once. Maybe this was what death was like: nothing and everything happening simultaneously._ Death..._ the word gripped strangely yet strongly at her heart. Korra had never experienced death personally. Growing up in a compound surrounded by the world's strongest benders had left her sheltered. Yet here in her arms laid a man who had experienced death on a very personal level.

Sure, she had never grappled with a death before, but she wasn't about to start now. Then, her moment of shock finally passed.

"Bolin!" she shouted over her shoulder as she attempted to get Mako's body over the threshold. The younger boy, who had yet to notice his brother, shot to attention.

"What is i-" he stopped half way to the door, then ran to help. "What happened?" he demanded, pulling his brother's arm onto his shoulder as Korra held up the other.

"I don't know," she answered huskily. "But we have to get him help." Quickly, but awkwardly the two worked Mako onto the couch, his long body making it difficult to settle him properly. Remembering her healing lessons Korra aided him the best way she could. Using her strength she ripped open the fraying shirt, then applied as much pressure as she could to the wound. There was too much blood to see it properly, but beneath her fingers she felt a thin, deep gash.

"H-help...okay..." Bolin stuttered, completely overwhelmed. Blood terrified him. The last time he had seen so much of the damned stuff he lost his parents. Now his brother was going to meet the same fate... then he would be truly alone... All because of blood. A wave of grief washed over him and he collapsed to his knees.

"Bo!" Korra screamed, bringing him back to reality. "Get to the damn phone and call the hospital!" Shaking, Bolin got to his feet. Mako was still alive. There was a chance to save him, and here Bolin was just standing idly by, letting it happen.

Quickly, Bolin rushed over to the phone. As fast as he could he input the digits. On the second ring Mako stirred and wearily opened his eyes. "Stop," he demanded meekly. "We can't afford hospital bills," he slurred, then cringed as his chest spasmed.

"Korra...?" Bolin pleaded, too scared to make a decision himself.

"You better not hang up!" she growled back him, gritting her teeth. Bolin gulped, and nodded. After another ring the dispatch finally answered the call. Quickly he gave them the address and told them the situation. The operator assured him that help was on the way then curtly hung up. Breathing heavily, Bolin slammed the phone back onto the holder, then dashed back to the couple.

Korra turned her attention to Mako. Despite passing out just moments ago he was struggling to hold onto his consciousness. "And you," she said angrily, siccing her wrath on him. "How dare you worry about money at a time like this!"

Mako only grimaced at her words, he didn't want to argue now of all times. "Korra," he said quietly. "Fire-bend the cut."

"Huh?"

"Cauterize it. Or I'll die before they can even get here," the words stung his throat, but he knew them to be true. All that he wanted to do now was sleep. To close his eyes and succumb to the refreshing darkness. The embrace of death was almost too sweet to deny. _Almost_.

Korra nodded, and her eyes seared as she forced back tears. "Bolin," she said shakily. "Get the biggest bowl of water you can find and bring it to me." The young earth-bender nodded then went to fetch it.

Within herself Korra called upon her connection with the element of fire. She had to be very careful. If she spouted out too much fire she would burn and likely kill Mako, if she didn't do enough he would bleed out even longer. Swallowing back the lump in her throat she summoned flames to the palms of her hands.

Instantly Mako screamed at the top of his lungs. It was the most disturbing sound that she had ever heard. Not only were the screams of men terrifying, but knowing that the man was her lover made it all the worse. To know that she was the one causing it as well made her insides boil. Korra almost pulled away, but she felt the flow of blood slow underneath her hands.

Mako was right! She was able to cauterize the wound and slow the bleeding. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she cut the fire out. "Mako, honey, are you still there?" she asked, shaking fiercely.

Gritting his teeth he nodded. Death was beginning to look like a glorious reprieve from this pain. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a moment...

If Mako could he would slap himself.

After all that he had been through to give up now would just be plain stupid. People needed him. He couldn't leave just yet. There was so much unfinished business he had to take care of.

"Here you go," Bolin said grimly as he placed the large bowl on the floor next to Korra. After he was no longer needed he retreated to the wall several feet away. He wanted to be as far away from the blood as he could manage, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from Mako.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding Korra finally lifted her hands from Mako's bloodstained waist. Slowly she dipped her hands into the cold water. The blood on her hands quickly dissipated into the liquid, tinting it a light pink. Before the wound had the chance to reopen she expertly bended the water up to his abdomen. Wrapping it around his stomach, she began the healing process.

A sigh of content left Mako's lips and he finally laid his head back down, his eyebrows still furrowed in concentration. Every place the water touched him tingled. He hadn't realized just how many internal bruises he had till they began to heal. Each one stung for just a moment before blinking out of existence. Despite the mass tingling all over his abdomen the place that felt the weirdest was definitely the cut.

The sensation started with a searing ache. He couldn't help moaning a little at that one, but the feeling got stranger as time progressed. With every passing second he could feel the skin stitching itself back together. Even the muscle underneath laced back together seamlessly.

Among all the confusion and exhaustion Mako built up enough strength to open his eyes again. Korra was staring blankly at the wound on his side, her face looking completely dead. He wanted to reach up and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Aside from the blood loss he didn't feel afraid anymore. He was going to be okay, he just knew it.

"Korra?" he said quietly despite the pain it caused him. Nothing on her face changed, in fact she didn't give any indication that she heard him whatsoever. The same dark, lifeless look in her eyes bore down at him. Something was wrong...

A boisterous noise interrupted Mako's thoughts, stealing his attention from Korra. The emergency dispatch people were finally there. With the stretcher only feet away he lowered his shoulders and finally relaxed. Korra had completely healed him, that was true, but he was still so weak. Despite the cost, being able to lay prone in a hospital bed for a day or two didn't sound half bad.

"Avatar Korra?" one of the personnel asked as they attempted to move her with little success. "He's going to be okay, you've done wonderfully, but we need to take over now."

Korra, again looking unfazed, just stared and continued healing him. Looking around helplessly the two men found Bolin huddled in the corner. "Can you help us move her?" they asked, dumbfounded. Doubtful of their success the boy nodded anyway and stood up.

Quickly he joined the two men as they set aside the gurney. Bolin gripped at one of Korra's arms and the two men gripped the other. "Korra, please just work with us," Bolin begged and began to pull along with the two other non-benders.

The three of them however were no match for even her brute strength.

"I have to heal him," she mumbled, devoid of any emotion. "I can't lose him."

Bolin pulled at her again roughly. "I know how you feel, Korra, but he's already healed. We need to get him to the hospital so we can know for sure."

"No," she said with finality.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that told me to call them!" Bolin yelled, tears stinging at his eyes. Fed up and confused the passionate earth-bender did what came naturally to him. Sensing the rock discs that he used for practice on the other side of the room he lifted his fists and brought three of them over to him. Letting them hover around him he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "You know I care about you Korra, but I can't let you risk my brother's life. Don't make me force you to let him go."

"No!" Korra shouted again hoarsely. Just as Bolin was about to release the discs the water hovering above Mako's abdomen splashed down, dousing Korra as she fell to the ground.

Bolin dropped the discs and rushed to pick her up. "What happened?" he demanded accusingly at the two men. Both of them stood awestruck, completely confused. Bolin sighed and let his anger subside. Pulling Korra out of the way he let them get to Mako.

"We'll be back for her soon," the older of the two said as they pushed Mako through the doorway. None of them knew what happened to Korra. Sure, she didn't look to be in immediate danger, but Bolin didn't want to risk it in case she was.

Groaning, Bolin got to his feet. He didn't want to be in this apartment any longer anyway. If those two were driving to the hospital they were going to take him and Korra as well, whether they liked it or not. Heaving her onto his shoulder he followed after the two men.

"You're taking us too," he said with so much confidence that it was hard to disagree with him. There was nothing they could really do about it either way. Unamused yet understanding they gave a curt nod, and the young earth-bender eagerly followed.

With a small grin Bolin looked over at Korra's constrained face. "Everything is going to be okay now, alright? You've got the _Amazing Bolin_ to watch over you."

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well hello again. Just wanted to let you know that with this chapter I changed the picture for the story. Thought this one fit more :) Who knows, I may change it again someday, but I will let you know if I do.

(Btw I know last chapter I said there would be romance this time, but I decided to hold that off and up the drama of this scene more.)

Bolin was also a little out of character in this chapter in my opinion. Though we've never seen him in a situation like this so it's a tad hard to judge that. Sorry if you thought he was too OOC, I will work on him a little more. I hope it wasn't too bad though.

Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter :D If you did, be sure to let me know.

I'd also love to hear what you have to say about the side couples for Bolin and Asami.

See you next time everyone!


	4. Chapter Three: Regulations

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thanks for joining me for another chapter :) So it seems that there were some mixed messages about the side couple situation. Some said Irosami, some said Bolin and others said they disliked both. The sad part is not your mixed answers but the lack of a consensus.

Now I'm even more confused as to which to chose... Oh well, I doubt you care about that at the moment. Anyway, this chapter is going to be slowed down a little bit. The past three have been somewhat high action, and action is just a little hard to continue from a hospital, no? We'll see I guess.

Hope you like this upcoming installment! :D

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Regulations_

There were some rules Korra knew one just couldn't break. Ones set by her teachers. Ones that no matter the circumstances shouldn't be broken. Of course, Korra was never the type to follow or even really care what rules people set up. Growing up with nothing _but_ rules and restrictions made her maybe just a little resilient to them. Nothing truly bad had ever really came from breaking rules. Heck, less than a year ago she ran away from home and it was the best decision of her life. So why now did breaking a single rule cause her so much grief?

_.:.::.:._

_"Korra," the voice of a much younger Katara insisted, waking the small avatar from her slumber. "Really it is quite a talent to fall asleep sitting up."_

_"But the lecture was sooooo boring," Korra groaned as she wiped the fresh drool from her chin. Pouting she rubbed her butt, which had grown numb in the snow despite her thick parka._

_"It is important that you learn the basics of healing before you attempt to learn the art of it," Katara explained, authoritatively resting her hands on her hips. "Now tell me what is the essence of healing?"_

_Korra scratched her butt again, she really hated sitting still for long periods of time. Unable to answer Master Katara's question however, an impregnable silence passed the teacher and pupil. Katara's eyebrows twitched angrily. "You weren't listening at all were you?" The young girl shook her head enthusiastically. At least honesty was one of her strong suits. Katara just wished being attentive was one of them too. Though she can't say she wasn't used to it. Between having a brother like Sokka and a son like Bumi she definitely had her fill of such nonsense._

_"If I tell you again, will you listen this time? If you listen well I won't have to say it ever again," Katara baited, knowing well how to talk to children now that she had three of them. This time Korra gave in and nodded, pouting the whole time._

_"Avatar's promise," Korra saluted then hocked a loogie to signify her resolve. Katara closed her eyes, deciding better of making a comment before starting. Clearing her throat she opened her eyes and began the speech she gave to all of her past students._

_"In essence healing is the act of using one's own life-force, or spirit if you will, to speed the regenerative process of the cells in the patient. It can only be used by water-benders and avatars alike because out of all the benders they are the most in touch with the spirit world. It is as if you are temporarily giving away a part of your spirit to help restore what was lost," the woman peered down at the young girl to see if she was still listening, content with the result she continued. "There is one rule you must remember though, young Korra, and that is you mustn't heal past what is necessary. As the Avatar you have an especially important spirit, and you must protect that most of all. If you continue healing even when one is whole you will eventually lose your spirit to that person."_

_Korra sat completely still, her mouth open wide. "Healing is awesome!" she yelled, her voice slightly mauled by the loss of one her two front teeth. Katara laughed heartily then patted the girl's head._

_"Yes, it is awesome, but you must promise me you won't break that rule."_

_Korra saluted then spit out another globule. "Avatar's promise!"_

_.:.::.:._

The first thing that hit Mako when he woke up was not the fact that he was handcuffed to a bed, but that his mouth tasted like sin. Coughing roughly he attempted to rid himself of the horrid taste, though finding little relief he sat up... or tried to at least. The clanking of metal against metal caught his attention immediately.

Opening his eyes he looked around frantically to search for the culprit that had cuffed both of his wrists to a hospital bed. However he found only one man, though he couldn't have possibly done this... or could he have?

"Tenzin, what is the meaning of this?" Mako demanded, pulling on the metal bracelets for emphasis.

The older man merely grimaced and stood from his seat next to the bed. "I have tried to be lenient, young man, but you have left me with no other options," Tenzin said grimly, seeming more exhausted than ever before.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked roughly, pulling on the cuffs again. Easily he could melt the damn things but he thought it too prudent not to patronize the air-bender.

"Korra! Do you have any idea what you've done to the girl?" he yelled, his anger getting the better of him. Tenzin had gone into this hoping to keep his head cool, but now look at him... He was the only air-bending master left in the world, he needed to be calm and wise. Going around handcuffing teenagers to beds wasn't exactly calm nor wise... It was all because of Korra after all, the young avatar had a way of getting into his head and making it hard to think or act correctly.

"I didn't do anything to her..." Mako struggled as he attempted to remember the night before. "Sure, I may have hurt her feelings, but I didn't touch her..."

"You are right," Tenzin growled, reigning in his temper. "You have not harmed her body, but you have harmed her spirit."

"I harmed her _what_?"

"Her soul! What makes her the Avatar! She nearly exhausted everything inside herself to save the likes of you. If she would've died, it would've been your fault... If she would've died this way, there would've been no soul to pass on. No next Avatar. Ever. Again." At this point the man was only inches from Mako's face. Normally Mako would've backed off as to not cause any more problems, but he wasn't in the mood for courtesies today. He inclined his chin to meet eyes with the man. Both of their angers rolled off of each other in intense waves.

"Whether it's my fault or not I don't care as long as she's okay," Mako spat out poignantly. "Where is she? I want to see her." At this Tenzin turned away, his robes flapping behind him. Even when he spoke again he didn't look back at the fire-bender.

"Your relationship with her is dangerous. It puts her position as Avatar at risk, not to mention her life. Korra has her own problems to deal with, she can't afford to take care of your messes as well. For whatever reason that you received that wound you are not to involve Korra..." Tenzin paused to let out a deep sigh. "I do not want to get involved with your relationship, but let me say this now. If she is harmed again by any extension of you I will make sure that this teen romance is over."

Before Mako even had the chance to respond Tenzin was halfway out the door. "I assume you know how to get out of those," he remarked then the door slammed shut behind him.

Less than a minute later Mako had done away with the metal jewelry, though he gained a few scrapes in the process. Mako couldn't believe that this was happening. Just two days ago his life was completely normal and in control. Now the girl he loved lay dying for his sake and a man that he respected beyond any other adult hated his guts. All because of his own inadequacies. He had to be stronger... _better_ for his brother, for Korra and for himself as well. After all that he had done to make a name and a life for himself he wasn't about to let that be tarnished now.

Quickly Mako sat up and hopped over the railing of his bed. Remembering himself he looked down at his exposed stomach, unsure of what to expect. The cut that he had gotten the day before was completely gone, not even a scar taking it's place. In fact he felt better than he ever had before. A new vigor ran through his veins, and revitalized him. Was this Korra's doing...?

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so before you say it, I know that's not how healing works in the Avatar universe. Not a full explanation was ever given to my memory so I kinda improvised. I hope that it wasn't too bad for you D:

Also for the memory/flashback I based Katara off of her ATLA self not her Gran-Gran self from LOK if that wasn't apparent. Looking back now I wonder if the flashback was too confusing. I tried to make it as obvious as possible, but if it wasn't please let me know.

Lastly, it will be awhile before I include any side couples, so feel free to still cast your opinions. I hope that you liked this chapter, despite it's lack of action. Remember to review! Love you guys, see you next time :)


	5. Chapter Four: The Blame Game

**Author's Note: **So I guess the last chapter wasn't received all that well. I'm sorry that you guys didn't like it all that well, but I can't expect everyone to be content.

Also I'm sorry that I can't explain everything to you all at once. Stories have a pace, and this is mine. If the character's seem to be doing something strange or shocking it's likely due to the fact that they have a reason yet to be explained.

I really do hope to please you all, though I know I can't. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I do believe I know what I'm doing, and either way this is my story in the end.

If I wanted to I could change Mako to have a lumpy butt and a unibrow, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that everything I write has a point in the plot that connects with something later. I wish I could tell you guys everything now, and be all like "Aha! Aren't I a genius?" but where's the art of storytelling in that?

Anyway, sorry for the long rant, I hope you guys enjoy this release! :D

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_The Blame Game_

There are some people in life that can never catch a break. Some lives are wrought with traumatic events, or constant hardships, but for Tenzin it felt as if there was always something _new_ happening. Whether it be with his family or with his position on the council, there was almost never a moment of reprieve. He had to admit though that lately things have been tougher than usual.

Between the typical pressures that he always seemed to handle with ease and the new political upheavals occurring around the world there was never a time that he didn't feel maybe just a little overwhelmed. Especially with the newest developments.

For the first time in decades the world came close to losing it's one and only Avatar. Regretfully Korra had brought the trouble upon herself, but Tenzin couldn't help but blame himself a little too.

There were expectations that he had to meet. After all he was the son of an Avatar and the only standing air-bending master left in the world. If he couldn't protect the Avatar, the soul of his father, who could? Definitely not that boy she had been hanging around with.

Personally Tenzin had nothing against Mako, but it seemed that the boy had a knack for attracting problems. Not to mention his record and his parentage. Causing trouble was in his blood, and from his past the fire-bender had proved that he couldn't escape who he was.

Despite how much of a threat Mako posed, Tenzin did however regret the actions he took against the boy no less than an hour before. Blaming Mako when really Tenzin himself felt guilty for allowing Korra to fall into the situation to begin with. Not to mention handcuffing the teen to his hospital bed did seem somewhat severe. Albeit the whole fiasco was somewhat of a ruse for scaring Mako into not involving Korra he did feel that his actions were maybe just too extreme.

Tenzin kneaded his temples to calm down the torrent of thoughts. He should be doing this mountain of paperwork not pondering the premature relationships of children. Whether or not Mako was telling Korra the whole truth of his identity Tenzin would not allow him to pull Korra into his problems.

Not when the world was in this much discord. Soon Tenzin would have to call upon Korra for help. Soon Korra's innocent life in Republic City would have to come to an end. Whether she liked it or not Korra was the Avatar, and even if she was in love there were more important tasks that she had to take care of. Tenzin wished he could give her more than just the time for her to master air-bending, but he doubted he could spare her more than that...

_.:.::.:._

This was getting to be somewhat ridiculous.

Before Mako had the chance to get out of his room he had been caught by a nurse that demanded to check his vitals before letting him leave. Of course other than his blood pressure he was relatively perfect. Mako knew that the woman was paid to do a run-through of the procedures, but he was happy to say when she asked for guardian release signatures that he was in fact old enough to sign himself out. Reluctantly she had eventually let him go, but it wasn't until the next nurse that he ran into that he had enough sense to ask where the Avatar was staying.

Despite dating Korra for a few months now he still found himself surprised at how much of a celebrity she really was. As he reached the hallway that she was supposedly staying in, he knew instantly which room was belonged to her. On each side of the door stood a guard from Lin's police force.

Sure, Mako had understood the seriousness of the situation, but this really caught him off guard. Attempting to look confident he sauntered over to them, expecting to at least be stopped and identified. Much to his surprise they didn't look the least bit interested in him. Without any fuss, and even a glance in his direction they let Mako through.

The instant he stepped through the door however Mako felt wave after wave of emotion crash on top of him. Concern, anger, guilt, happiness, sadness, regret, everything lashed out at him all at once. "Mako?" Bolin asked from his seat next to Korra's bed. Mako's heart stung at the sight of his brother. His younger brother's eyes were bloodshot and his shirt slightly stained with red. The moment the earth-bender realized it was his brother though he had crossed the room and tightly wrapped hims arms around Mako.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Bolin exclaimed, his face pressed deeply into his brother's bare chest. Mako could feel the warm tears pooling on his skin, though he pretended not to notice the liquid running from his brother's nose.

"Glad to be okay," Mako responded as he returned the hug. Despite how worried he was about Korra Mako was happy to know that his brother was okay as well. As it stood he still couldn't remember much of what happened the day before, until that moment what had happened to Bolin was a mystery to him.

Among the shared feelings of brotherly love Mako heard someone clear their throat. He had all but forgotten that Asami was in the room as well. "Hate to interrupt the moment you two, but it looks like Korra is waking up," she said, her face looking up from Korra's bedside.

Mako's heart skipped a beat. So Korra was going to be alright after all! It wasn't as Tenzin had said, she was still alive. Maybe not in the best condition, but she was going to live. A slow groan escaped Korra's lips, and the two brothers nearly tripped over each other to get to her.

Hesitantly the young Avatar opened her eyes. Everything had a faint glow around it, and all she could see was white. White sheets, white ceiling, white walls and white floors. It felt as if she was lost in a sea of brightness. _Hospital_... her brain lazily registered. Above her hovered the face of an angel. "Mako?" she asked, trying to reach him though finding she lacked the strength to do so.

Reading her thoughts once again, Mako got closer and held her hand. Lifting it to his face he kissed her fingers. "I'm here," he whispered with a smile on his face. Korra could sense that the smile was fake - forced even. Something was wrong... Why did he seem so sad?

"I think we should go," Korra heard what sounded like the voice of Asami say, though it was far off. In response she heard a mumbled sob then footsteps followed by the shutting of a door. The entire time Mako hadn't shifted his attention from her face. Blushing fiercely she looked away, which only solicited a laugh from the fire-bender.

"Thank you," Mako said quietly as he got on his knees. Without another word he rested his head on her neck, and she turned to nuzzle him back. "I'm so sorry."

"No," she responded hazily. Memories of the night before finally flooded back in as if a veil were lifted from her mind. "It's my fault that this happened."

Mako's head bolted up, and Korra couldn't avoid eye contact with him. "It's not your fault that I idiotically got myself hurt. I could've gone straight to the hospital, but I didn't. You helped me and ended up almost killing yourself." Mako's hand tensed around her fingers tightly. "I couldn't take that, you know? If I lost you nothing in my life would have meaning anymore. It would be like trying to live without half of my heart. Hell, I can't even take a walk without you anymore." Again he lifted her fingers to his lips.

Korra's heart beat erratically and the monitor on the other side of her bed beeped in tempo. Mako laughed and pulled back from her bed, resting lightly on his heels. "No," she all but moaned, reaching out for him again. "You're always so cautious. Whenever I want you to kiss me you pull back."

"You want me to kiss you even though it's my fault you're in the hospital?" he teased, though his expression looked pained. Korra frowned at him. This wasn't Mako's fault, but she had no way of convincing him otherwise. Plus she was too damn tired to argue, though she could try anyway.

"Mako," she started, and he sat up to full height. "It's honestly not your fau-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he was kissing her deeply. Korra melted into the kiss, and it felt more intimate than any they had ever shared before. All of their emotions were poured into this kiss. Feelings of regret, sadness, confusion, exhaustion, relief and ultimately love. Minutes later the two of them finally released from their lip-lock.

"I love you," she stated as a conclusion to the kiss.

Mako smiled from ear to ear. "You finally said it again," he whispered, more to himself than anything. "Though I know you always meant to."

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter felt more like me. When I wrote the last chapter I was a little sick, and looking back a lot of the wording seems wrong in comparison to this which just feels more right I guess.

I hope that you enjoyed this installment though. I'm happy that I was able to finish it so soon :) Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love you all, see you next time! :D


	6. Chapter Five: Cryptic Warnings

**Author's Note:** Hello there, everyone. Sorry for the late update, been having some troubles with this story.

There is so much that I want to do , but I'm starting to feel a lack of interest. I have writer's block on everything else except for this story, but I'm just not sure anymore. I really want to finish a story for once, so I guess that's what's driving me at this point.

Anyway sorry for complaining, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Cryptic Warnings_

It had only been a few months since she started, but Korra felt more free than she ever had before. Air-bending exceeded all of her expectations. There was something about it that had made her feel like a small child again, enjoying the wonders of something unexplored. Korra knew it was more than that though. Whenever she air-bended it felt as if every guard and wall she had built around herself temporarily took themselves down. Whether that was a good or a bad thing she had yet to decide, but either way it felt great.

"That's it!" Jinora exclaimed as Korra circled back around the temple grounds on a ball of swirling air. "You did great, you've already surpassed me in skill." Korra smiled sheepishly at the younger girl, whom was vastly more mature than herself already.

"Maybe in bending, but I'll never be as smart as you," Korra laughed and let the torrential ball blow out of existence. Looking around she took note that aside from Jinora the grounds were empty. "Where did Tenzin go?"

"His office. An Acolyte came and got him for something," Jinora pursed her lips; neatly folding her hands in front of her. "Korra?" she asked politely, bringing the Avatar's attention back to her. "I'm glad that you're okay. I know it's been a few days, but we were all worried."

Korra, despite herself, bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for your concern," she lifted her face, a guilty grin perched on her lips. "It was my own fault anyway."

Jinora frowned slightly at that. "Did you ever find out what really happened?" she asked as tactfully as possible. All she got in response though was a huge sigh from Korra. A moment or so passed before curiosity got the better of the young girl. "What?"

"I shouldn't complain to you," Korra grumbled, her shoulders low in defeat.

"Try me," Jinora challenged back. No matter how young and inexperienced in romance she was Jinora was quite old for her age. Groaning, Korra sat on the ground and gestured for Jinora to do the same so the two could talk on an even level. "So what is it?" Jinora probed the growing silence.

Blushing fiercely Korra found herself unable to speak, stumbling every time she attempted to start before she could finally get the words out. "Mako won't talk about it. Every time Bolin or I even approach the subject Mako laughs and acts as if nothing even happened. Even when I try to ask him in private he... distracts me until I forget..." Korra's blush grew fiercer then.

Whether Jinora understood what she meant or not Korra felt humiliated at her own words anyway. Of course Mako never did anything more than kissing, but for her that was more than enough to lose her head for even just a little bit.

"Well that's not like you," Jinora responded bluntly. "The Korra I know wouldn't take no for an answer. If he's distracting you away from the answer you should just distract him _into_ the answer." Korra gawked at her, hoping that the girl didn't have any idea of what she was suggesting. The more Korra considered the suggestion though, the more it sounded like it could work.

Finally a grin took over her tanned face. "You're an evil genius, Jinora."

"Occasionally," she agreed cryptically, a similar smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

_.:.::.:._

Sweat dripped off Mako's face in what felt like a never ending downfall. Finally able to take a moment of rest he leaned against the wall of lockers and took a long drag from his water bottle. The cool liquid did well to replenish his strength, but little to quell his exhaustion.

With pro-bending in it's off season Mako didn't have many choices when it came to obtaining money. Sure, him and Bolin were allowed to live in the attic, but they still had to pay rent and living expenses. Considering Korra and Asami came over often he had to cover them as well. Of course Asami paid for herself and rarely accepted anything from him, but Korra was quite the opposite. Despite being the Avatar the girl hadn't a penny to her name and even if she did he doubted it would last long. She was the type to act first, ask questions second. Even when that came to buying things...

So like any guy his age Mako had to get a paying job. Every day that he could Mako requested extra hours at the power plant. Not many people can generate lightning to begin with so he is always welcomed with open arms. No matter how much he liked the work... and the pay, it was quite a draining job. Being on his feet for hours at a time and creating so much lightning took a lot of his energy up.

Whether the job sucked or not didn't really matter to him. Money was money, and he was always in need of it; be it when he's 8 or 18. Especially after the past week, the hospital visit cost him more than what he made in a week sometimes two. Not to mention he had to think about what to get Korra for her birthday. Mako still had awhile to think about it, but considering this was the first birthday of her's that they would be celebrating together he wanted it to be something special.

Sighing he pulled his scarf out of his work locker, then wrapped it around his neck. Mako was glad that Winter was almost over since he hated the cold, but at the same time that meant the power plant was going to get even hotter. Finally feeling a little calmer though he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Quietly Mako nestled deep inside his scarf. It had always reminded him of his father because the man had worn it every day in his youth, but now that he was old enough he started wearing his father's old cologne as well. The scarf instantly soaked up the scent like an old friend so now the two clung to him like they used to cling to his father. It was a strange feeling, but after wearing the scarf for most of his life the nostalgia was the most normal emotion he had.

Closing the locker, he gathered his bearings then turned to leave. Even in the low-light of the locker room shadows still littered the walls. Just as he rounded the corner of a row of lockers one of the shadows came to life.

"Hello, Mako," the man still bathed in shadows greeted, scaring Mako out of his wits. New sweat slicked his forehead and he swallowed back the scream that pulled at his throat.

"What is it?" Mako demanded, as the familiar man from his past stepped into the light. Surprisingly he looked just as Mako had remembered him from a few years back. The same long combed back ponytail, and disheveled pinstriped suit. If not for that Mako could recognize the man by the unchanging tattoos on the tops of his hands.

"You know who is back in town," the man responded, not really answering Mako's question.

"I noticed," Mako growled back. "I thought he was gone for good. Three years ago..."

The man cut him off and finished the sentence for him. "Three years ago he tricked us all," the words left his mouth like a snarl. Mako was speechless, too shocked to breathe. "He's gathering _them_ again. Last time we stopped him before anything serious happened." The man crossed the distance between them and rested a hand on Mako's shoulder. "I shudder to think what would come to pass if his intentions are reached. He will come after you again though, of that I am sure."

Just as he passed him the man slid a card into Mako's gloved hand. "If you need us you know how to get in contact. We could really use your help as well, Mako."

"Don't count on it," Mako responded acidly. "I'm not the same person I was back then."

The man shook his head disappointingly, though a grin was on his lips. "Even so... It was good to see you again." Mako heard footsteps, but didn't turn to see him go.

Then the man was gone

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I went into this chapter feeling a little down in the dumps, but I actually somewhat liked it. I know it was kind of slow again, but I'm trying to make this story have some calm parts. Not everything can be all high tension, you know?

Well I hope that you enjoyed this installment of the story. Be sure to let me know what you thought of it :P

See you next time everyone, love you guys! :D


End file.
